


Spent A Year Looking For My Toe, Once

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, kiiiind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I was listening to nightmare before christmas music, when the line “and since i am dead, i can take off my head” popped up.I want to see Jack playing around with the others, one of them knocks into him, and a body part goes flying. everyone is flipping out, but jack is just like “goddammit not again why can’t you stay on for five minutes, seriously” and pops it back on like its nothingBonus points if:- One of the guardians (preferably bunny) passes out- toothiana is very intrigued, and tries to pull it off again.- jack starts messing with them by pulling off various body parts (maybe juggling them)"I only got the first bonus. Jack thinks this is normal because he’s dead, but it’s really because his body isn’t actually a body. In one Guardian’s opinion, this is something he really should have been told sooner.





	Spent A Year Looking For My Toe, Once

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/4/2016.

“Oh. Oh no. Oh no no no no no.” Bunny stepped back from Jack, his ears falling, his eyes wide with dismay. “How could this—I don’t understand—this doesn’t just happen—”  
  
Hearing Bunny’s sudden distress, the other Guardians paused in their snowball fight and hurried over just in time for North to catch Bunny as he passed out, and for all of them to see Jack’s arm fall slowly out of his sleeve to land bloodlessly on the snow.  
  
“Is Bunny okay?” Jack asked, stepping toward him. “He just hit me in the arm with a snowball, got me pretty good, actually, and then started freaking out.”  
  
North and Tooth stared at him speechlessly, while Sandy gave him a flatly unamused look.  
  
“What?” Jack looked back at them all, confused.  
  
“Jack, I don’t know how to say this,” Tooth began, as Sandy marched over to the errant limb and picked it up. “But your…your…”  
  
Sandy floated up to Jack’s eye level and shook Jack’s own arm at him. It flopped around like a strange, bony, sea anemone.  
  
“Oh,” Jack said. “Yeah, that happens sometimes. It’s no problem, though. I think it’s because I’m dead, you know? Anyway, you don’t mind if I take my shirt off, do you? I can reattach it better if I’m not sticking it up my sleeve or pushing fabric out of the way.”  
  
“Uh…no, that’s fine,” Tooth said. She looked over at North in dismay. Bunny didn’t seem to be regaining consciousness very quickly.  
  
“Is this just something that happens with your arms?” North asked uncomfortably.  
  
“Well, it can happen at any joint in my arm or hand, legs and feet, too,” Jack said as he removed his shirt one-handed with surprising ease. “I spent almost a year looking for a toe, once, that was really annoying. Happened with my ears a couple times, and beyond that, like with my head or, uh, anything else, I didn’t want to check. Can I have that back?” he asked Sandy.  
  
Sandy shook his head and gave him an exasperated look. He started signing something that Jack couldn’t catch every bit of, but the general idea was something like a scolding that he had been this way for his whole existence and hadn’t seen fit to mention it to Sandy or anyone, and surely he must know that losing limbs alarms most people, and even Pitch didn’t do this kind of nonsense, and what did he mean he spent a year looking for his toe? Did he not know how to keep track of himself?  
  
Jack looked at him in surprise. “Sandy, I didn’t expect you to react this way…um…I’m sorry for worrying you all, I thought it would be clear that things were fine since I wasn’t freaking out—but Sandy, what do you mean about keeping track of myself? Toes are hard to find, I did my best, and I _did_ find it eventually.”  
  
You couldn’t even grab my nose from here! Sandy signed vehemently. Why is your idea of your body so loosely held together?  
  
“The idea of my body? I’m pretty sure this is the body I had before, but now it’s post-frozen lake,” Jack said.  
  
Sandy threw both his hands (and one of Jack’s) in the air, and summoned his sand cloud.  
  
“Uh, Sandy, what are you doing?”  
  
We need to talk about some things! Can’t believe this! Irresponsible of the Moon! Sandy continued signing in this vein as his sand cloud slowly rose and sailed away. He showed no signs of immediately returning, and Jack turned to the others.  
  
“I believe what you said about Sandy doing weird things sometimes, now,” he said to them. “Um. Sorry again. I think I need to follow him.”  
  
“Good luck with the arm, Jack,” Tooth said, giving him a bemused little wave as the wind lifted him away.  
  
“What’d I miss?” Bunny asked groggily. 


End file.
